User talk:BettyBoopKiss
thumb|300px|right|This Video is hilarious, ttly watch it.Hey guys and ghouls, i'm Aaron, lots of people know me as the fun spunky Plasma Cutter babe....haha scratch that last part, but seriously I love Dead Space and lets just say the Plasma Cutter is my favorite weapon. I think that the Dead Space franchise is amazing and the movies and games are great. I own the 1st and 2nd games and have played them like a thousand times. (I mean who else do you know that can re-apply black lipstick and kill a slasher.) Anyway I love this game and I wanted to use my avaliable time to write my fan fictions....sooooo whoooooo. ^Y^ Aaron 18:31, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi welcome to Dead Space Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:BettyBoopKiss page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Haegemonia (Talk) 20:41, March 21, 2011 Hey Hey Ally. Its Olivia. Sorry i haven't mesaged you i ages. I was in London for the Easter holidays and school is getting heavy on me. I wanted to let you know, I have started the Cara Meets Nicole scene and the introduction scene is up so tell me what you think and stay as fab as always. Your friend, Olivia Hi Ally. Its me again. Thank you so much for your comments. The story will prob go on for another long time, so Cara will be popping in and out and I just read about Andy. Very interssting. I have an idea in my head. She goes to the hospital but is transported to the Shard and all the doctors look down on her because she is like a hooker but Nicole takes pity on her and they end up becoming friends. And a little teaser involving Nicole, coming very soon. She meets someone from her past but doesnt realise who it is until Cara helps her see who she was patching up. Dont want to give it away but I think it will be an OMG moment. And towards the end will be another, massive scene, involving the three girls uncovering a terrifying secret inside the Shard. OMG I'm so excited. And Sprawled Out is a fresh, unique and totally rocking story. Keep it going. Talk soon Ally Pally Olivia I'm Back Hi Ally. So sorry for not being on the wiki. Thanks so much for your consideration to ask me if I'm ok. Personally i am but last Friday night.. Um My friend and i were at a nightclub in the city and we were walking down an alley when I realised I forgot my purse so I went to get it and when I came back I saw her on the ground being raped by some bastard. I was just rushed off my feet coz of police interviews and I stayed with her in the rape crisis centre on Saturday and she was terrified so I had to stay with her and today was the first day I could actually stop and breathe for a while. But thanks for making sure I was ok. Uh Healer is coming along nicely and I am hoping it will be finished by the middle of June coz I have exams in a few weeks and then I'm on holidays. WOOO. Cant wait to hear from you, :-) Olivia Thank You Again Thank you so much for your regards and again, thanks for checking on me. Luckily my friend is clear of any physical harm or diseases but she is really messed up now. The whole experience was just traumatic for her. Good thing I got my purse coz there was prob more then one of them and I had my cell and MACE in it. I gave him a good spray into his scummy face and when he was blinded I got him to the ground and held him down til the cops came. Thank Jesus I took those self defence classes or else. Anyway, I hope you're doing ok in life and school. Work is getting serious for me now though. So much to do and all that. Can;t wait to hear from you. By the way, where abouts you live? I never asked before LOL Your friend FOEvA Olivia ? Ok? Ummmm.... I..... I am just speechless. Oh my god. You were a guy this whole time and you didnt tell me? I have been nothing but honest and open with you. I'm not mad because my anger has been vented over the past week. But why lie? Are you a potential transgender? I am very open minded about things but I cannot stand lying, in any form. I 'm sorry Aaron or Ally but I cant be friends with someone who lied to me for I dont know how long. Your Friend Olivia Jane Cartier. 14:33, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Speechless You see, here's my problem. I never asked are you a girl because you personfied yourself as one. Right, I never asked you, but you had a number of oppurtunities to tell me. I have been lied to and bullied all my life. so much so, I have developed a kind of second sight. I can see the tears of sorrow run down a smiling face, see the anger behind the kindness and sense when something isnt right. I consider it a blessing and a curse, because sometimes I find out things I need to know, but dont really want to. And that's why I asked you where you are from, to start a kind of investigation into who you are and as much as my mind was screaming No You'll only find trouble, I did it because I sensed you weren't telling me everything. I have lost all trust and faith in you. And I know, rationally, you are technically still Ally, but to me you are just Aaron, the guy who led me on for weeks. And since you know who I really am, here goes. My name is Olivia Jane Cartier. I was born in Ireland but moved to New York last year for college. I am a 5 foot 9 inches tall girl, with blonde hair and green eyes. I am studying Physics and last month I was accepted into the FBI academy to train to be an agent for them. Admittedly, I am still unsure if I should finish college first or join them and do my course later. I am schedueled to start training in September. I like video games, shopping, the cinema, my friends, dancing in the club, Lady GaGa, travelling to London, Rome, Paris, Milan, Venice, Washington, Dublin. I hate liars, Sarah Rooney, Eminem, my primary school teachers, my brother. And my mom likes to call me Olive There. That's me in a nutshell. Reply if you want, or not. Wateva you want to do yourself. I'll still be here on the wiki. Olivia Jane Cartier From Olive Well. Certainly, a foundation is there but if we could start again, I need to know you like you know me. The reason I am so powerful and um.. how to put it.... that I have a presence about me is because of the following anecdote shall we say. In 2007, I was in 5th year. I had my friends and had some assholes around me too. I was very shy and would let someone walk all over me. But there was this guy. He had the most green green eyes you could imagine. And he had a presence about him too. If he walked into a room, you had to stop and stare. He could see things, like me. I used to smile alot, to project a false sense of happiness but one day, he sat beside me and I smiled and said Hello. He looked at me and said Whats wrong? And I knew then he knew I was sad. But, as good as I was with my abilty to see into others, I couldnt read him. But his eyes were full of war, fire and bullying. We became the firmest of friends and by just hanging around with him, I grew into Olivia. Me and him were dangerous. People would fear us basically and others would admire us. But one day, I came in late and saw he wasnt in class. I sent him a txt asking is he ok. I got no reply which was odd since he kept that phone bolted to him. Then, I and his friends, he had no siblings, were called to the front office. he was on his way to school when a guy on a cell phone was distracted. His mother slammed the brakes and the car spun around. As the car spun, the cell phone guy plunged into the car on the passengers side, instantly killing him. I broke down. I became surly, vindictive. Pure evil. At his wake, I saw him with his eyes wide open. He looked the exact same. No bruises or cuts. Just pure white and cold. But his eyes were still there. Alive and well. And I believe it was his spirit clinging to life but soon I saw his eyes dim and they went to regular green. I knew, that I was the only one who could carry on his spirt and I do today, never letting him die for real coz if I did then I have nothing. And this is the reason I am powerfull and ruthless. To keep him alive. And if I let that nature slip, even for an instant, I have failed so it has to be a pure clean slate. No Ally or gay 16 year old. Just Oliviia and Aaron. Hi. I;m Olivia. I'm kinda new to this wiki and could do with some friends around here. What's your name? And where are you from? Get Over It I have no idea who you are, and if you were truly a friend to Olivia, you wouldn't trash her like that. She is gone. You may have lost a friend or wateva but I lost my sister because of some drunk driving hick. U know, words can hurt the dead. She never lied or cheated anyone. Does faking her death sound like Olivia to u? She went out yesterday to buy some new clothes for her training in September coz she was so excited, or so she told me over the fone( we may have hated each other but for our dead parents sake we call each other every week.) And then in an instant, like that young guy she was friends with, her life was taken from her. So excuse me if I find it sickening to believe some one is so insecure and paranoid that she would fake her death so she could 'escape' you. How dare you. You really never knew her at all? Did u? NO NO NO OMG OMG OMG. Aaron. Do not believe any messages you have received from me in the past 2 days. That bastard of an inbreeded rapist I call a brother is playing a sick SICk joke. I am obviously not dead. He hacked my account here and is using it to get back at me for telling his boss at McDonalds he steals from the register. I CANT BELIEVE HIM UHHHHHHHHH. I'm here for real, ok? Its me. I;m Sorry Aaron. I have to level with you. You are a 16 yr old boy. I am a 21 year old woman. I think the age is a bit much. And further more, to be honest, you are very, very emotionally clingy for want of a better word. You constantly are saying things that creep me out. My fiery eyes, my passion, and that you would die with out me. I have spoken to you for only 5 weeks. I dont even let my friends say that when I know them for 7 years. I'm sorry if this is blunt and soul crushing but I have to be honest. And, on a side note, I really think, if you havent done so already, talk to someone about the issues you have in your life with your dad and step mother. And I believe, may be very wrong, that you can only find friends here on the Internet. That is not a good thing Aaron. Here's an idea. Log off for a while after you read this, take a walk and stop in at a local youth club or sports team, watever and reach out to people. It will be slow and long to make new friends but Rome Wasn't Built In A Day moya zvezda. And in school, just say hi to someone, smile to them and be yourself. Not Ally or Abby, just Aaron. And you will be stunned by the reaction. I hope you havent been completely shot by what i have said. Feel free to talk to me if you need help or want me to listen, I have a year of pschology behind me. And I have taken the FBI positon. I'll be an agent someday. But if youu ever feel low or down, just talk to me and I will help you but I don't think we can be very close friends as you're hoping. Bye Olivia Jane Cartier halseymj How many articals have you wrote? halseymj 16:29, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Question concerning fan fiction Hey, I read your fan-fic Dead Space: Shockpoint and I really liked it. I was wondering if you could consider making a tie-in with my next fan fiction by, for example, having our characters meet or affect eachother? Shadow Hunter XT 22:16, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, just replying to your message. The USG Beagle is something of my own conception, well when I say that the title and the information about it are mine. The technology I did attempt to keep in line with what that present in the Dead Space universe. Also the same type of ship can is kind of present in Battlestar Galatica in the form of Cloud 9, however the USG Beagle is designed to be far more functional. It is a multi-purpose station. - The type of ship was initially designed to quell any political backlash on the alien environments that the C.E.C were destroying, thus they are mainly large ecological platforms, possessing both flora and fauna from earth and some from other planets. - The C.E.C once having realised the stations could be more then just interstellar greenhouses, decided to incorporate a large science and medical deck to the station's design so as to exploit the ecology of alien planets as well as their mineral wealth. - To maximise the financial return on the station, the C.E.C also had extra accommodation built. This was to house tourists and space-weary employees. Both visiting the station to relieve the stresses of an existence in space by planting their feet on the ground, one reminiscent to that on Earth. - The station is permanantly parked in the orbit of a sun, sitting in the sun's 'Goldilocks' orbit. This cuts the energy required to create artificial light, it also provides the plants with the energy they require to photosynthesize. - Due to the quality of both the station's medical/science deck and the personnel that are employed to man it, the station receives a great many visitors seeking expert medical attention. Yeah that is all I have at the moment but I am bound to think about something else aboard the ship during the course of the story. Thanks for the interest. Thank you! Thank you for the warning, I really appreciate it. I will follow your advice and, again, thanks. I'm tired of this All these rumors are not true, I could get these things published and all credit would go to the users. But I'm getting tired of this so I will not send them in for the sake of my own dignity. Halseymj 06:28, June 15, 2011 (UTC) one more thing, your meltdown story was in the top five. Fan-fiction answer In response to your question, yes, I am planning to use your character and the story will be uploaded on the DSF-wikia. I would love to have you with me in this project and you are also allowed to use my characters as well. (If you're wondering anything about them, just ask.) Sincerely, Shadow Hunter XT 12:14, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Fan-fiction answer (follow-up) I was planning on putting a note at the beginning saying: "A Shadow Hunter XT and BettyBoopKiss production" or something. And since you are now a part of the project, feel free to bring along any ideas you may think of. And just as a reminder: This project has just started... It may take some time for me to think of a good story. So return to my talk-page any time to submit your ideas... Shadow Hunter XT 16:16, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Another Fan-fic comment I'm thinking of naming my character Kyle Denton, and the story was going to pick up where your DS: Shockpoint left of... If you agree on these ideas, or have anything to add, just leave a message... Shadow Hunter XT 18:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for all the trouble, but you people should have some trust. Halseymj 16:25, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Listen, I said I was sorry and the contest was not a shame. I have gotten peoples things published before. If I were here to steal I woulden't even tell people about it. Sorry. Halseymj 16:35, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't work for the compony, I have a friend that works with them. But I won't bother you anymore. Halseymj 16:48, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Further Conversation. Sorry for the belatedness of my reply, assessments at school have been coming with greater frequency and limiting the amount of time I have for recreation. Again I’d like to thank you for your interest in my imaginings, also I’d like to compliment your own ideas; however I would take this opportunity to further clarify some design details of the USG Beagle. I had envisaged the Beagle and all other stations of its class to be a sort of plateau style, life on the surface (On the upper deck) and the ships inner mechanisms beneath. Following this idea, I expanded my initially narrow and long craft into that of a sprawl, a massive upper deck on which the sole bio-dome is located. I had thought that the dimensions I imagined would be unsupported in the canonicity of the Dead Space universe, however when I read the hypothetical statistics of the USG Ishimura I noted the astronomical weight that it’s engines were capable of moving. Thus I allowed myself the freedom to create a ship larger then I had initially set out to, so the dimension of the biological deck is around about four-five square miles (still haven’t completely worked out the exact dimensions) with the decks below receding in size, similar to a pyramid. Also I noted your stations need for holographic systems to maintain an artificial sunlight, this would be a useful system if the ships were being designed for deep-space travel, however stations like the Beagle once commissioned maintain their location within the orbit of a sun, thus they have enough sunlight to feed the plants and power some the auxiliary systems. Alleviating some of the stress placed on the power source. As to my thoughts on the decks below the biological deck... Well immediately below the bio-dome is the administration/crew/bio-dome maintenance deck. This is perhaps the most ambiguous area of the ship at the moment as I have yet to go there in the story and it was not at all the interesting part of the ship. Although the last part, bio-dome maintenance, simply refers to the control centres and access points to the systems required to operate a habitation in space (This will probably be elaborated on later). Below this is Medical/Research deck, this is perhaps the area of the ship with the greatest amount of detail at the moment due to it being the current setting in Necrosis. As you may be aware from reading the minute amount of Necrosis that I have posted here, this deck is equipped with quarters for professionals that are required to be close to their work stations. There is also a monorail upon this deck (and all others, I forgot to mention this), the same can be said for the vending machines that litter the deck. Upon this deck we can see a range of medical facilities and apparatuses, ranging from the most intensive surgical wards equipped with science-fiction tools, to paediatric psychiatry wards. The lighting upon this deck is far more florescent, aligning itself with the hospital motif of sterility. This deck is also equipped with sealable decontamination showers that sterilise both people and their accoutrements. ((There are some gaps in this, I do plan to elaborate later, however I will most likely do this when I write the entire ships description up)) As you can see I have a rudimentary idea of the ships structure, unfortunately I do not possess the artistic flare to create a visual for you. Sorry if any of this appeared to be put across as self-indulgent or elitist, this was not my intention, however when reading it over I noticed some points that could be construed in that way. Once again thank you for your interest in something I had originally considered an ends to boredom. Doctor Grayson. Again I find myself responding to your questions with great delay, this is due to a hefty amount of assessments that have disposed of a large portion of my free time. In answer to your question as to whether the USG Beagle flew horizontally or vertically, the craft sits on a forty-five degree angle so as to maximise the amount of sunlight it will receive. However the ship was launched horizontally from a shipyard orbiting one of Jupiter's moons. As to your drawing of the ship, feel free to post a rendition of the Beagle if you feel so inclined, I'd love to see what you perceive the ship to look like. Doctor Grayson. Sorry it took me so long to get back He said he isn't allowed to give out a number for publicity reasons. But you can submit your story to them and have them check it out. Halseymj 18:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) User : BunnyHunny002 Idea You can send in your own story but you need to proof read it like ten times. Thats all I do before I send them. K Halseymj 22:05, July 5, 2011 (UTC) The truth If you want to now more about what I do and published then just ask, if you don't talk back I'll assume you don't want to know. All I wan't is for my reputation to be fixed. Thank you Halseymj 06:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Halseymj Lets see, well because of what you said about me being a thief, I lost a client for being a supposed thief. Words can hurt in more then one place. This the last time I will message you and will never get into your life. Bye Halseymj 14:40, July 13, 2011 (UTC)